


Catch

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [30]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Catch





	Catch

Mal’s combative, obstinate, unwilling to cede an inch.

_All you Americans take `le putain de’ mile._

* * *

Mal’s brilliant, magnetic.

Ariadne couldn’t resist even if she tried, but this age-old accusation abrades her bones.

* * *

“I can’t do this.”

“Pardon?”

“Not if you’re gonna keep making me pay for Dominic’s mistakes, Mal.”

* * *


End file.
